


Odds & Ends

by SlinkySpiders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO BE SO SAD, M/M, for number 59!, i hope you like this whoever u are uvu, it ends so good thou, kagehina valentines day prompt, soggy french fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/SlinkySpiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kagehina Valentines Day Swap 2015.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.</p>
<p>Kageyama shrugged, eyes downcast.</p>
<p>"I dunno, I just wanted to, see you I guess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds & Ends

The sun was waning now, a deep imprint in the burgundy sky that was slowly descending towards the mouth of the horizon. Streams of light were splashed against the sliding doors and paneled floors of the Sakanoshita Store, the murky yellow lines creating patterns across the shop. Hinata watched them move and shrink, retracting towards the sun as it plummeted further down.

The evening summer nipped at Hinata's skin and battled fiercely with the air con that was blasting through the shop (which Hinata really  _ought_ to turn off, or Ukai would scold him-but he liked the combo of hot and cold). There were no customers, not at this time. The shadows of the impending night scared the rest off and the high school had just closed up two weeks earlier.

Hinata did love his summer job,  _honestly,_ he did. He got to make money and eat pork buns  _and_ was close to the gym if he wanted to practice during his lunch break or something. But the constant event of sunset did manage to bring down his mood. It was this time when the bugs slowed and the pace broke, making the store become sticky with boredom and heavy with dullness.

Hinata began to twitch, fingers playing with the display candies on the top counter. Ukai had gone out with Takeda-sensei for drinks,  _you know-to discuss volleyball!_

_Yeah right._

So now, the sun had trapped Hinata in a state of silence and kept him itching for his shift to end. Each day would round off like this, more fidgety than the last. He wondered if he could spike a volleyball up against the sliding glass doors, but then realized even such a hefty distraction would bring about consequences he'd rather ignore. He sighed, sinking down onto the counter and running his hands through his hair.

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears now and he listened to its careful thump, organized and calm. Again and again and  _agai-_

The door swooshed open, a click of noise that sent him sprawling upwards, too embarrassed at being caught slouching to speak properly. His mouth bubbled with words but none of them came out correctly-instead becoming nothing more than frothy syllables and vowels between his teeth. He coughed, clearing his surprise and nerves away.

"Hel-"

"Slacking on the job, Hinata?"

_Whoa, what._

Kagayama was clutching a plastic bag full of  _was that french fries_ and coated in sweat. His tight t-shirt,  _like whoa,_ and cool blue shorts still managed to pull him together. He had little sunglasses perched on his head,  _cute,_ and looked displeased as usual. Hinata could tell that he was anxious though, from the second he calculated the expression Kageyama's face-he noticed a slight downturn in his lips that usually spelled out anxiety. He looked as if Oikawa had stolen all his volleyballs and burned them in front of him.

Hinata flushed, "No! I was just resting, there aren't any customers anyways." 

Kageyama didn't respond now, which was odd, and his face lacked it's usual hardness when dealing with Hinata. 

Wait,  _wait._  It was Friday. Friday evening.

No way. It couldn't be  _that_ Friday? The Friday that Nishinoya had been telling him about. The Friday that his precious kouhai got a date? (Hinata wasn't sure how he found that out).  _  
_

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged, eyes downcast.

"I dunno, I just wanted to, see you I guess?"

Hinata snorted, "You guess? Nishinoya-senpai said you had a date today. Isn't _that_ where you should be?" 

His flashy grin and bouncy hair typically picked up Kageyama from any rut he was in. Paired with a teasing tone and sharp words, it was a recipe for their characteristic bickering. Hinata prepared himself for a face full of scowl. Instead, Kageyama nodded and didn't say anything. He stepped forward and placed the plastic bag on the counter, eyes catching Hinata's own for a second before darting back to the floor. 

"Eat outside with me? You said yourself that you don't have any customers." He offered. 

Hinata was shocked, but too caught up in curiosity to turn down his offer. He really wanted to simply shout and shake his setter until Kageyama snapped back into normalcy, but that approach seemed too implausible today. Because Hinata had become an  _expert_ in Kageyama reading. Each frown, each smile, each twitch of the hand was a sign. Hinata soaked it all in, analyzing his rigid friend as if studying for an exam.

A Kageyama exam.

So they gathered themselves on the little step outside the shop. Kageyama had gotten french fries and onion rings, along with a tall strawberry shake (which had leaked a little into the onion rings, and Hinata proceeded to eat the wettest ones). They munched on the salty snacks, words seemingly nonexistent. The sun was almost gone now, the streaks that had been littering the ground before now absent. A street lamp flickered on above their heads with a moth circling the bulb. Hinata felt like that moth, so close to the light but unable to truly touch it.

But then again, if the moth touched the bulb it would burn. 

Hinata gulped and took a long slurp of the shake. Kageyama's silence was unnerving him. 

He put the shake down and sighed. Kageyama had a single fry sticking out between his lips, as if pretending to dangle a cigarette. He looked like a cool fifth grader.

And then, said cool fifth grader slid his hand over and laid it on top of Hinata's. Smooth, damp skin coated the top of Hinata's hand, the heat completely different from the tang of the summer blaze. It was soft and comforting, an outstretching of trust. He felt a shiver shoot up his vertebrae. He almost gasped, but was too afraid to make a sound and startle Kageyama.

His mind flashed back to their first,  _and only,_ kiss. A touch of lips in the dark, an exchange of wet tongues and sugary teeth (they had been eating ice cream bars). Now, it seemed, that was an insignificant memory. A memory that neither one of them had brought up since that day. Did this mean Kageyama wanted to touch it now? 

Kageyama cleared his throat, "I did have a date." 

Hinata looked at him, perplexed, but much too nervous to bring up the subject of their connected fingers. 

"Wait, did you cancel it?" He asked.

Kageyama blushed, "No."

"It's over already?" Hinata tried again. 

Kageyama blushed even harder, "Not technically."

Hinata wanted to pull up his hands for emphasize, his palms tingling with emotion as he usually did when speaking. But he restrained himself. 

"Did you leave her? Oh my god did you ditch your date Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded slightly.

Hinata snorted, confusion welling up in his sternum like a wave, "Kageyama you asshole! You can't just leave your date all by themselves! How did you even do that? Did you just get up and leave?" 

He didn't know why he was so angry, he should've been happy that Kageyama scrapped his date to go eat dumb fast food with Hinata. But he was angry because Kageyama was acting  _weird,_ so so so weird and it didn't make sense. He felt hope grab his heart and he forced it down again. Kageyama obviously didn't know what he was doing, Kageyama obviously regretted their kiss two weeks ago because he never brought it up again. He  _obviou-_

"She went to the bathroom and I left. I dunno, she just turned out to be more boring than I thought," He replied lamely.

"You can't leave people like that though! You can't just lead people on and then step away when you get  _bored!"_ Hinata was getting more worked up now, tears beginning to bite at his eyes. 

The sun had finally vanished and now the duo sat in a halo of artificial light. Hinata could see shame seep onto Kageyama's features and he bristled. He pulled his hand away, anger working its way to the surface as Hinata became more and more worked up. But  _why?_

"You shouldn't do shit like that man! You need to step up and go find her. At least apologize and tell her properly," He scolded. 

Kageyama looked up at him, "I know. I just couldn't stay in that theater anymore."

Hinata began to shake, his eyes burning and chest heavy with emotion. His wave had broken, the tide coming up to wash away all his ambitions for them together. 

"You can't do that! You  _jerk._ You can't just commit and do that sort of things to people and leave them alone!"

_You can't do that sort of thing to me._

Kageyama suddenly burst into noise, his fury rupturing out from his cool surface. Hinata was slightly glad that he had bounced back into passion, but now was worried by the amount of stress displayed on Kageyama's cheeks. Hinata felt like crying, but he wouldn't cry. He  _wouldn't._

"What was I supposed to say? Oh, I think we have  _nothing_ in common and I want to leave and  _screw you_?" He shouted.

Hinata stood up, heart thrashing around in his throat, "You could at least hang out with her until the date ends. You could at least do that! And then reject her properly because that's the decent thing to do!" 

"Why are you so angry about this!" Kageyama shouted back, "This has nothing to do with you! I even came to hang out with you instead idiot!" 

Hinata felt tears burst and fall down his face. Kageyama froze, his expression recalculating into one of terror. He had scared Kageyama. He had confused Kageyama. Now, the both of them fell silent, their earlier argument lost in the wake of Hinata's sorrow. The charge was gone, leaving nothing but the street lamp and Hinata's dull sobs and Kageyama's contorted face. 

"Bec-because tha-that girl was like me!" He said softly, hiccups breaking up his words. 

Kageyama was standing up now, hands outstretched but lost.  

"What? Hinata, I-"

"You kissed me and then left me!" Hinata stated. His cheeks hurt and his throat ached. He wanted to run. 

Kageyama looked even more confused.

"Rem-ember,  _two weeks ago,_ we slep-slept over and then we were playing video ga-ames and  _you kissed me,_ " Hinata explained, "And I kn-now we were kinda tipsy from the beer we stole out of yo-our fridge but I thought it  _meant_ something."

"And then su-mmer started and yo-yo-you didn't say anything to me! No tex-texts or ca-calls and we didn't even pla-play volleyball once! Hav-have you even thought of m-me in these two weeks bakayama!" His voice began to dim at the end of his rant, too tired to continue.

Now he just cried, his heart screaming. He collapsed, burying his face in his knees and sobbing loudly. He had never been a quiet crier, never one to stem up their tears and close their throat. He was louder than Natsu ever was. And now, those deep wails assaulted Kageyama's ears and disrupted the smooth stream of cicada symphony.

Kageyama sat down and huffed, moving his hands into Hinata's hair. Hinata wanted to shove him off, but he was too exhausted to move. 

He leaned in close, his breath grazing the tips of Hinata's right ear, "I didn't know what to say to you. Honest. I mean, you know me, I suck at words and emotions and expression an-"

He took a deep breathe, his lungs rattling, "And then after we woke up the next day and you didn't say anything, I guessed you didn't mean it. And then it was summer so we didn't see each other. I took advantage of that. I avoided you because I had no idea what to do."

Hinata listened, his cries now down to soft, occasional hiccups.

"I thought maybe you hated it. Or maybe you just wanted a fling and I could accept that. The only other person I've liked other than you is Oikawa, and he  _rejected_ me, so I'm pretty used to this sort of stuff not working out, " He paused, "I was so scared of you. I was so scared of what you would say and what you wanted and what  _I_ wanted."

Hinata lifted his head, "Are you confessing to me?" 

Kageyama blushed, "I guess I am. Shouyou, I really do like you. And I liked kissing you. I want to kiss you more." 

Hinata opened his mouth to reply but Kageyama raised his hand, "Wait, let me finish. I gotta say it all now or I'll deflate and loose all my confidence and you'll never hear it." 

_Cute,_ Hinata thought distantly. 

"I just-you didn't say anything to me so I got scared. And then when this girl asked me out, I just sort of went with it. Thought maybe if I forgot about you and never mentioned it, we could just be friends again. But when I was in that theater and she kissed me, I realized that I couldn't let it go. I didn't really know what I was doing. But I just left. I knew you were working here and I know you like milkshakes so-"

"You made a date," Hinata concluded. 

Kageyama looked away, a soft scowl in place but Hinata knew it wasn't a negative expression, "Yeah. Basically. I didn't know what I was going to say to you or if I was going to say anything at all. I just wanted you. I had no idea you were so upset."

He finished and his lips sagged a little. Hinata read that as:  _I'm emotionally spent and now it's your turn to dump and explain your heart because mine is obviously ruined right now._

He smacked Kageyama on the side of the head. Hard. Kageyama yelped, falling back on his butt. Hinata glared.

"You bakayama! I was waiting for  _you_ to say something. I thought you hated me and that you were  _using_ me an-and that you would never want to talk to me again. I didn't hear anything from you so I thought you didn't even want to be friends anymore. I guess I was scared of you too," The last part came out as a whisper, a simple slip of air.

Kageyama scooted forward, pulling Hinata into his arms. He kissed the side of his head, mouth trembling. From here, Hinata could feel his rapid heart up against his cheek, each beat a cacophony of nerves. Even though, he relaxed slightly, knowing more confidently now that Kageyama was being  _so_ earnest in this. He rested his face up against Kageyama's clavicle.

"I don't hate you. Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I didn't say anything and I made you  _cry."_

Hinata smiled, "S'okay. I'm sorry too. And I don't hate you Tobio." 

Kageyama clutched Hinata tighter, muttering his name into the unruly orange locks.

"Shouyou, Shouyou,  _Shouyou._ " 

Hinata wound his arms around Kageyama's waist, "I like you too." 

They sat there for a while, their sweat making their skin stick together and their bodies reek but they didn't care. The moth flew up above, it's careful thump into the light their only company. It smelled like sweet artificial strawberry and salt. Hinata sighed happily. Kageyama was still muttering his name under his breath, a little more controlled now. 

Under that halo, with that streetlight, they connected and sat. Hinata knew then that Kageyama wasn't going to go fast or know what to say. But neither did Hinata. They were wrapped in each other. 

They finished the date by dunking the remaining fries in the milkshake and flinging rocks at the road. Hinata let Kageyama hold his hand the entire evening, even on the walk home. 


End file.
